CreepyPasta Hetalia Theory: Iceland
by xXBrambleheartXx
Summary: Ever wondered if the counties had lives before their country life? How the lived? How they died? Well, Here's Iceland's Story...


CreepyPasta:  
Hetalia Theory:  
Iceland.

I heard mom and dad fighting again. They were using the kind of words they told me to 'never repeat again'. They do this every night after dinner, if I'm lucky. Even in my special hiding place in the attic I could still hear them... I heard them... Talking about me?

"I feel bad for the kid to have you for a parent!

"I bet he feels the same towards you!"

They were talking about me as if they know everything about me. I buried my head in my stuffed puffin, named Mr. Puffin of course. They don't know anything. I heard doors slamming and more screaming. Once things settled down I dozed off.

I was quickly woken awake, Mr. Puffin was missing, and I was sprawled out on the attic floor. I sat up. Something was wrong. I crawled to the exit leading into my room. I stuck my head through the square hole. Everything in my room was gone. Just an empty room, even the latter was gone. _what happened to my stuff? How am I supposed to get down?_ I thought to myself. Things suddenly went... Red? Like in one of those old movies when something wickedly bad is about to happen. Well, just that happened. I was quickly scooped up by something, my small arms and legs flailing and kicking whoever this was. When I looked up, I couldn't see anything, When I looked down, same, nothing. There were no arms around me, and I had no clue who or what this was. A cloth was put over my nose and mouth. My body went numb and I was asleep again.

I woke to the sound of a car driving off. I looked around where I was, An empty building with only walls, windows and a vaulted ceiling.

"Hey! Kid, You finally up, huh?" A deep voice with a thick accent yelled.

I looked around for who it was. Other than my Stuffed puffin, I was alone. No... could it be? Was it Mr. Puffin? I walked closer to him, On the other side of the building.

"Was that you?" I asked.

"Whadda mean? 'course it was me!" The stuffed animal didn't even move and yet it was still talking.

"How are you doing that?"

"What? Talkin'? I've always done it, and you're just now choosein' to listen to me?"

I scoffed and took a better look at my surroundings. I was nighttime, but I couldn't tell exactly what time. The building looked like an abandoned barn, void of it's animals. I walked to the nearest window, I could just barely see over the bottom sil. Finally choosing to stand on my toes I could see a litte more. Nothing special, just an empty field, covered in snow, probably surrounding the whole building. The car I heard earlier was gone, no sign of it, or any others coming this way.

"How did I get here?" I asked, turning to where I left Mr. Puffin.

"You still do get it?" The Puffin somehow made it's way to the other side of the structure. I directed my eyes to him.

"Poor kid... Left alone to die with no way home."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear any of their conversation last night?"

"Well, Yes... But they were talking about me... not so much each other." I referred back to that I heard:

_"I feel bad for the kid to have you for a parent!"_

_"I bet he feels the same towards you!"_

"They talked about getting rid of you, And look at where you are."  
I took a second to comprehend, then it hit me.

"Why...? They were always mad at each other but... Never at me..." I said, Sitting down under the window.

"Exactly. If they can't live with each other, how could they live with a little kid running around?"

This made me think a little...

"So, how do I get out of here?"

"You can't. Unless you feel like walking 30 miles."

I let out a defeated sigh, walked myself to the nearest corner, and sat. I closed my eyes and dozed into sleep.

I don't remember anything after that.

***  
A field covered in snow. That's all I saw around me. Surprisingly, It wasn't cold... I sat up from the hole in the snow my body made. I turned my head to the right, there were mountains in the distance. I looked to my left, and I saw the ocean, There was a huge ship docked at the shore. I could see a few people climbing off, one quickly walked to me. A tall blonde that seemed to have a sort of aura around him. As he came closer I noticed he had a small curl following his head. He kneeled in front of me.

"Hello... Little brother." He said as he picked me up under my arms.  
***


End file.
